


Grateful Wings

by stitchar



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Mentioned Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchar/pseuds/stitchar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gave me wings, and I am forever grateful for that…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful Wings

We Vehicons have no identity, no choice, and no names. We are the forever followers of Megatron and Decepticons cause. We die; we grow, more and more of us filled up the ship much more than any other higher warriors around.

They believed we have no feelings, and we believed them. We were programmed to follow and have no free will to talk out what we needed. But we didn’t complain, we were content to work for them; we were content of our function and our work.

Then Megatron was suddenly defeated.

It was so sudden, and we Vehicons did not know who to follow anymore as the other higher ups had disappeared to left us to fend ourselves. So, we decided to follow the next closest thing we can follow as an authority figure.

The Prime.

We all followed his comrades and higher-ups, despite our difference in both factions; we managed to recreate few buildings in Cybertron that were mostly deemed important. Courtesy of Prime.

Prime gave us orders to help and support to not only our cause, but theirs as well. It was as if he respected us as an actual Cybertronian beings. It was a pleasant surprise of course, but we didn't complain.

Then Galvatron came, and nearly brought our planet to destruction. Thankfully, the battle had ended just as soon Optimus Prime had sealed Galvatron into the Allspark container, but with a huge price.

He sacrificed himself to give life.

It was pretty. All the colors flew like warm sun, finally being free from the large dead planet. A new hope, a new living, and new wings for us to spread out and be ourselves.

So we Vehicons decided to throw our masks away, throwing our old, broken wings to renew one as a phoenix raising out form its ashes. We decided to change, we decided to be different, but we’re still lost.

The Autobots figured out that all of us needed training and help guiding us to become independent beings. The two medics picked any potential looking Vehicons and took them far to the Iacon City that was already built to be trained as medics. I heard one of the newly named Vehicon, Pharma became the best doctor.

Then the Wreakers handpicked any future warriors to teach them to become guards to any special places. Majority of them had left the remaining Vehicons and I saw them as they all become independent and have various colors.

Many had found their homes, their independence, their road of life, but there were few-who had not.

I was amongst the lost; wondering around completely built Cybertron, not knowing what to do with my life. I was homeless, I have no purpose, and I have nothing to live for. It was just myself, against the largely populated independent Cybertronians.

Then you came up to me.

I’ll always remember that day, where our Solar Moon was so full and beautiful. You reached your servo out to me, as I lay wasting in the alleyway of the broken city, lost and broken.

“Come with me,” You said, your smile illuminating from the soft light of our moon, “We’ll find you a place to call home…”

Then you opened your mouth and uttered a name…

A name to call my own…

You worked so hard for me to get a new armor that I can call my own, a home I can always come back on a tiring day from work, a place where I can call my own workplace. You worked so hard to give me so much; I could’ve sworn you were sent from Primus from Allspark to give me a chance.

Your wings glowed beautifully and your arms and servos had held me so strong until you slowly let me go to walk on my own. You gave me wings when I don’t have it, and I was eternally grateful.

But then, I saw how tired you look. I had forgotten how much time had passed when you focused so hard on raising me. I saw the world shouldering its weight on you as the older comrades you once call friends slowly withered and die away from old age. Only few of you were alive, but you haven’t been in contact with them for so long.

I couldn’t remember when you became a higher officer, but I always remembered seeing your glowing wings slowly fading away from time, unable to support what you needed to go through.

We Vehicons are loyal to fault, but all of you have given us wings when we don't have much to give. We are most loyal to the ones who gave us something so precious, but we do not know how to repay such gift from all of you and your team.

So I worked hard to become a law enforcer, so I can show it to you how much you have given me. I wanted to let you to know that you have raised me to become this independent, responsible femme. I wanted to show you my gratitude so much that there were no words to explain about it.

But most of all, I wanted to let you know that I will follow you to every end, to become your wings when yours wouldn’t support you anymore.

Because you have given me wings, and I am always eternally grateful for a wonderful gift you have given me. I will forever wear the name you have given me the day you have saved me.

Strongarm.

That is my name and I will always follow you to be your wings.

-.-

 _‘But, I’ll keep that close to my Spark…’_ Strongarm thought as she looked at her rag-tag team, Grimlock and Bumblebee arguing over the concept of leadership. Strongarm smiled softly as she looked at her Lieutenant making his statement to the Decpeticon Prisoner.

Strongarm could not believe how much time had passed, but she did not regret anything. Just like every other cons and bots who had become independent among the ranks and worked hard to repay what the others had given them, didn’t regret anything at all.

She owed her life to Bumblebee and while he doesn't know it, it was fine to her. But until the day his wings were gone from his back, Strongarm will forever stand by his side.

 

_-A young, femme Vehicon looked up at the Primus sent angel who had come to her. His yellow paint reflecting off from the bright moonlight of their once revived planet, a servo reaching out to her._

_“Come with me,” the mech replied, but the femme Vehicon just stared at his servo like it was nothing. What can she do? She was nothing, just another copy of another drone. She had no identity, no choice, and no free will at all._

_But the mech’s smile was warm and she couldn’t help, but be drawn to his hypnotizing optics._

_“We’ll find you a home,” The yellow mech promised, still laying his servo out, “so, let’s go home…Strongarm.”_

_And so, she took his servo.-_


End file.
